IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (May 18, 2000)
The May 18, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 16, 2000 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. This was the SmackDown before, Judgment Day. Results ; ; *Kurt Angle defeated Scotty 2 Hotty by blocking a victory roll at 3:07 *Perry Saturn fought IWF Light Heavyweight Champion Dean Malenko to a no contest at around 3:30 when guest referee Eddie Guerrero hit Malenko in the face with the Light Heavyweight title belt, moments after Malenko knocked out Saturn by doing the same to him. **Prior to the bout, Chyna came out and announced that there would no longer be a triangle match for the European title at Judgment Day and that the winner of the fall would face Guerrero in a one-on-one match instead. **Chyna was the guest ring announcer for the bout and introduced IWF European Champion Eddie Guerrero as the guest referee after Malenko and Saturn made their entrances. **After the bout, with both Saturn and Malenko knocked out in the ring, Chyna announced that the triangle match was back on, giving the impression that the entire segment was just done to wear down the two challengers prior to Judgment Day. *Grand Master Sexay defeated IWF Tag Team Champion Christian with a roll over and holding the tights for leverage at 4:41 *Chris Jericho & Val Venis defeated IWF IC Champion Chris Benoit & Hardcore Holly via disqualification at 2:16 when Holly hit Venis over the head with a chair on the floor, then hit Jericho with the chair as Jericho had the Walls of Jericho applied on Benoit inside the ring. **Prior to the bout, Val Venis came out and cut a promo saying he was sick of being passed over by the McMahon-Helmsley Regime and then made a challenge to the IC champion, whomever it may be, the following week on Raw. **Moments later, Chris Benoit came out and accepted the challenge but said he wanted the match then and now. **Chris Jericho then interrupted, saying he would beat Benoit for the title at Judgment Day, then defend against Venis on Raw. **Hardcore Holly then interrupted Jericho, saying he had more right to face the IC champion than Venis, with the tag match then taking place immediately thereafter. **After the bout, Holly hit Benoit over the head with the chair and then repeatedly hit him in the leg with the weapon. *Rikishi (w/ Too Cool) defeated Edge (w/ Kurt Angle & Christian) via disqualification at 1:14 when Angle and Christian interfered. **After the bout, Too Cool and Rikishi sent their opposition to the floor but were later attacked from behind, with Edge & Christian using their tag team title belts as weapons. **Moments later, Angle, Christian, & Edge did the Too Cool dance routine until they were eventually run off. *Shane Matteson defeated The Big Show in a gauntlet match at 3:46 with an assisted chokeslam, while standing on a chair, after Show had been beaten down by Test & Albert (w/ Trish Stratus), The Big Bossman, Bull Buchanan, and The Road Dogg & X-Pac **Prior to the bout, which was supposed to be a one-on-one bout, Shane came out and said he forgot his gear. *Shane then called Show "the Big Slow", before announcing the gauntlet match opponents. *Gerald Brisco defeated a sleeping IWF Hardcore Champion Crash Holly in the APA's office to win the title. **Moments later, Brisco accidentaly woke Crash up, with Crash then chasing Brisco out to the ring. **Moments later, Pat Patterson came out and attempted to give Crash the Stinkface but Crash hit a low blow and then ran backstage to find Brisco. **Earlier in the evening, Crash paid off the APA to let him sleep in their office to avoid defending the title but they left the office moments earlier. *IWF World Champion The Rock fought The Dudley Boyz to a no contest in a handicap lumberjack tables match at around the 2:30 mark when all three men began battling with the lumberjacks, who included Pat Patterson, IWF Hardcore Champion Gerald Brisco, Shane Matteson, Vince Matteson, X-Pac, The Road Dogg, Tori, Test, Albert, Trish Stratus, The Big Bossman, and Bull Buchanan **Eventually both Dudleyz were put through tables by the Road Dogg & X-Pac, with Triple H eventually hitting a Rock Bottom on Rock through a table to end the broadcast. Other Segments *Included an opening in-ring segment with Triple K, IWF Women's Champion Kaila Matteson, Vince Matteson, Shane Matteson, Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, X-Pac, The Road Dogg, and Tori in which Stephanie announced Jericho & a partner of his choice vs. Benoit & Hardcore for later in the show. :*Shane then cut a promo on facing the Big Show at Judgment Day, with Shane challenging Show to a one-on-one match later in the night. :*Triple K then cut a promo on facing the Rock in an Ironman match at Judgment Day. :*Vince then cut a promo, questioning the wisdom of his wife Linda in appointing Shawn Michaels to be the guest referee for the Judgment Day main event, then threatening Michaels to make the right call or else. :*Vince then announced that a lumberjack handicap tables match would take place later in the night pitting the Dudleyz against the Rock. *Featured Gerald Brisco taking Joe C into the Acolytes' office, in which Joe told Brisco off before leaving the office with the APA. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery 5.18.00 Smackdown.00001.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00002.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00003.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00004.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00005.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00006.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00007.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00008.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00009.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00010.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00011.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00012.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00013.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00014.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00015.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00016.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00017.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00018.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00019.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00020.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00021.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00022.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00023.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00024.jpg 5.18.00 Smackdown.00025.jpg External links